


酒后嗜睡

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Drabbles Drabbles Drabbles [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: 活死人。
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty
Series: Drabbles Drabbles Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916605





	酒后嗜睡

“已经死过的人可没法再死一次了。”Sebastian Moran几近昏迷地躺在床上，浓重酒气提醒着一旁的Moriarty他醉得不轻。自从跟随教授左右之后，他不再徒劳地一再把手伸向方雕酒瓶。“所以您看，不论是战场，或是现在，我都没死。”

他露出有些迟滞的笑容，看了令人沉默。“The Living Corpse. ”随后手找寻到爱人的腰际，昏昏沉沉睡去。


End file.
